SoNGfiC CoLLecTIoN!
by xNik Nakx
Summary: A collection of Various Songfics. HHr, JPLE, RLNT, and other random ones, eventually.PLEASE REVEIW!
1. This Ain't A Love Song, Bon Jovi

**_This Ain't A Love Song_**

A/N: I thought this was cute, and one of my mates loved it.

The song is by Bon Jovi. I don't own the song, or the characters, or even Grimmauld Place.

Its my first songfic, so REVIEW!!

* * *

Rain is pounding the windows of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry is sitting in Sirius' old room, sitting in the desk chair, his chin on his elbows, which are resting on the white windowsill. Ron and Hermione are due back soon, from their dinner date.

_I should have seen it coming when the roses died  
Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes  
I should have listened when you said good night  
You really meant good bye  
_

Ginny had been coming to see Harry most nights, while Hermione and Ron had been out. She wanted to get back together, but He loved someone else. Hermione.

_Baby ain't it funny how you never ever learn to fall  
You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall  
But only fools are know-it-alls and I've played that fool for you_

Harry pictured himself, with Hermione. He was kissing her, his rough callused lips meeting her soft ones. He sniffed, and ran his hand through his raven hair, trying to hold back tears.

_I cried and cried every night  
There were nights that I died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny it that your love drove me crazy baby_

_If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

Harry peered down at the doorstep. Ron and Hermione had just apparated there. Ron was grinning goofily, and Hermione was gazing up at him lovingly, her lips that Harry ached to touch playing a smile. They had a whispered conversation, Ron touching her sleeve every now and again. Tears formed in his eyes. "I Love you Hermione!" Harry whispered urgently, the tears running down his cheeks.

_Baby I thought you and me would  
Stand the test of time  
Like we got away with the perfect crime  
But we were just a legend in my mind  
I guess that I was blind_

_Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade  
The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade  
You and I were the renegades some things never change_

_It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us baby  
And now it's so sad that whatever we had  
Ain't worth saving oh oh oh  
If the love that I've got for you is gone  
If the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yes I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

_If the pain that I'm feeling so strong  
Is the reason that I'm holding on  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

Ron was fumbling in his pocket, and one blink later, he was on his knee. Proposing. He opened the box, and Harry struggled to see the stone. Hermione stood for a second, shocked, then she nodded excitedly, and teh ring was slowly, gently slid onto her finger, when he stood, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. Harry jumped up off his chair, anger pulsing through his veins, he kicked his chair, which landed under the window with a sickening crunch, and Harry threw books and overturned his old school trunk. Hermione and Ron heard the ruckus, and they looked up through the rain.

"Is he okay?" Hermione whispered, scared, soaked to the skin.

_I cried and I cried every night  
There were nights that I died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny it that  
Your love drove me crazy_

_If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

_Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song  
oh oh oh no no _

Ron nodded sadly,

"He'll be fine. He misses Ginny. They'll get together and it will be fine." Ron sounded assuring, and he kissed Hermione deeply.

Wrong.


	2. What Hurts the Most, Rascall Flatts

James is alone in his 6th year Dormitory. Late Autumn rain is pounding the window, and he lies on his bed, thinking of Lily. Lily. James **loved** Lily, and she knew that, but she still wouldn't go out with him. He wasn't going to give up. She hurt him so much. Just thinking of all the times she had rejected him brung tears to his lonely hazel eyes. Things couldn't get worse. Thunder clapped in the backgroud, and James looked up, out the window.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me __I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while __Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again _

_I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me_

"Lily. You're like an angel to me. I think about you all of the time. Your beautiful red locks, they're perfect, like your eyes. Sparkling green, like an Emerald, and when they look at me it's as if you can see exactly what's inside. It's captivating. I Love you with all my heart, and yet every day you break it. You are perfect. You are the one I'll always want to be with. I just wish you'd see that I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, I'm waiting for you, I always will." James sniffed, and ran his hand through his hair, and then, remembering how much Lily hated it, he flattened it back down.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

James sniffed again. "Lily. Everyday, when I ask you out, I mean it with every bit of love in my heart. I never thought of you as a trophy, or just so I can show off, I want you becuase I Love you. I want to come home from the Ministry to you, kiss you, mark you as mine, for you to call me yours, and to eat dinner across from you, then wash the dishes muggle-style just to make you giggle. I want us to have kids, especially a little boy, with Raven hair like mine, emerald eyes like yours and a passion for quidditch, and the chance to stay with you forever. Thats all I want Lily."

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' It _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder _

_G__etting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken_

James rips up the sleeve of his robes, showing his tanned, toned arms, striped with deep scars, and recent cuts. "Every time you say no Lily, It makes me want to kill myself, becasue I think I'm not good enough for you, and I can't live without you. Lily. Please. Just say yes and you'll make me the happiest guy alive. Simple as that. I want to be with you so bad, Because you're Lily Evans, the girl of my dreams, the one I'll always love, even if I some how end up with someone else. If I'm with someone and you decide you love me Lily, I'm yours in a matter of minutes. And then I'll be yours forever. I'm really yours now, you just need to admit it. Please Lily, for me"_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

The Tears flew free, down James' cheeks, and leaving water on his robes. "Lily. Lily. Your name can even captivate me. Everything is hypnotising about you, you're like a drug, I'm addicted to you, like you've slipped me a Love Potion, but I know you'd never do that, you're not like that, you're too decent, and good, and that's what's great about you, apart from everything else about you. You're perfect. I Love everything about you. I want to wake up every day and watch you sleep, and see you open you eyes and feel the electricity flow between Hazel and Emerald. But that won't happen if you don't give me a chance." Sobs fill the dormitory, issuing from James' mouth. Tears fall faster, and thicker, and his shoulder are shaking with his ragged breaths.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

James hears the door fly open, and it a flash as he looks up, his veiw is obscured by red hair. Not just and red hair, but the Red Locks of Lily Evans. She's crying, like him, and she's in his arms! What?!? "James! I can't beleive you'd cut yourself! I never really knew that you loved me that much! I Love you too!" Lily met his lips with hers, in a tantalising kiss that shocked him. The electricity, the chemistry, it was everything James imagined it to be, and more. He smiled through the dry tears, and with his callused thumb, he gently wiped her tears away, and she smiled back at him. "Lily. You heard all of that?" James felt embarassed, and he blushed. "Yeah. It was amazing. I alway thought you only wanted me because I was thonly one to say no." she blushed at this "but all the time you were only telling me the truth." She looked up into his hazel eyes, and she instantly felt warm and at home.

* * *

A/N:: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Bed Of Roses, Bon Jovi

HI!! 3 updates in a day!! woot!

_**DISCLAIMER: **Amazingly enough, did you realise that I don't own anything! I finished all of the gum.. ( NO fair. The songs Bon Jovi's the characters are JKR's and the Laptops my dads. Gr. _

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks lies on the bed she shared with the man she loved. Shared. He had left. She was so upset. She loved him so much, and she still did. What was she to do, with their unborn child, as well as with herself? The cream walls of the room seem black with the dark that seemed endless. He had been gone weeks, but she still never lost hope that he would come back.

_Sitting here wasted and wounded  
At this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
The moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
Is still lodged in my head  
And some blonde gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
They won't make of me when I'm dead_

She still loved him. How could she not? Even he was gone, he was still her husband. He was still the father of her child, the man she would always want to run to in trouble, to save in the war. How could she when she had no idea where he was?

_With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
Its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
What you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need_

The baby was kicking her. He should be here, to feel the first kicks, to feel their baby. Remus thought that it was going to be a werewolf, like him, but Nymphadora was sure it would be a Metamorphagus, like her, she could feel it. She knew it, but he wouldn't take it. He thought it was a mistake, and that's why he left. He had gotten in an argument with Harry, Remus had told her before he had left. He had walked out on Harry, like he had on her, and he hadn't felt any remorse, or guilt like she had thought.

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses_

But she couldn't see it could she? His wolfish characteristics could hide emotions, as Fleur had noticed after Bill had been bitten, for hadn't they discussed it when Fleur had popped around for coffee the day before he had left? They all knew that he had gone, since Arthur had called around a couple of days after he had left, and she saw the look he had given her after she had told him where Remus was. It wasn't like he had totally abandoned her. But he had, she just wished he hadn't.

_Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
Baby blind love is true_

I_ want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses_

_The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died_

Remus. Remus. She was saying it over in over in her head as her heart beat. She loved him, he should be with her. Tears, usually unwelcome in Nymphadora's eyes, sprung anyway. She wiped them away as soon as they ran down her face, she was somewhat grumpy at herself for succumbing herself to tears.

Please. Come home. She was begging. She thought herself pathetic, vulnerable, but she was only in love. She hated herself for being so childish, for crying because there was nobody was there. It wasn't that she was alone; it was that she wasn't with the person she wanted to be with. That was what upset her.  
_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses _

She could hear scraping downstairs. Clutching her wand, she tiptoed towards the noise, her wand pointed at the dark. A shadow emerged slightly, and in one glimpse, she knew who it was.

"Remus!" was all she could say before she was in his arms.


End file.
